Tafluno
Tafluno (natively, Tesafta ʈɛs.af.ʈa) is an international auxiliary language created in late 2016 to early 2017. its stated goal is to allow basic communication between people of different native languages in scenarios requiring international communication. Due to this goal, Tafluno has set out to have a small vocabulary of 254 words (Including Affixes), as well as a small phonology. Development Development of Tafluno began in late 2016 with the joining of a group of three students in South Dakota coming together to form The Group For The Creation Of A Really Cool Space Language, whos goal was to develop a language which could be learned easily and allow for rudimentary, if not detailed communication in situations which require it. The languages' grammar inadvertently takes from Romance languages, but also takes inspiration from past international and easy to learn languages, such as Toki Pona, and Esperanto (those these inspirations came at a later point). It also takes various syntax tweaks from other languages (Such as a Time-Independent tense, from Mandarin Chinese). Though the project was formally deemed "Usable by the Average human being" in May of 2017, the language is still technically under development. As well as this, Tafluno is open-source, and can be changed and adapted by any who wish to due so. Phonology Consonants Vowels Phonotactics Tafluno's structure is usually organized in ways such as CVC (particles), CCV, and VCV (Main Lexicon) All (non particle) words end in a vowel denoting their place within a sentence. Writing System The above displays both a Romanization system of writing, but a custom system of writing is currently being decided upon by the group as development continues into the future. Grammar Nouns & Verbs All root words in Tafluno can be used as a Noun, Verb, or Adjective. This is through the use of three suffixes which act as identifiers to the part of speech. They are as follows: Pronouns Pronouns are simple in Tafluno, having no gender. They are, as well, considered particles, and need not be annotated by any required suffixes. Particles Particles are words that connect nouns and verbs within Tafluno. Particles are unique within the language in that they, not being regular words do not require a suffix to identify their part of speech. Evidence Particles only come in place in an area of demonstration of evidence or within argument. In areas which display evidence, these particles appear at the end of a sentence. Syntax Tafluno has simple rules for grammar. Sentences do not begin with a capital, and capital letters are reserved for proper nouns. All root words end with one of the required suffixes (A, I, O) and if a root is plural (U), the primary place in speech is placed before the plural. (AU, IU, OU). All non-required suffixes come before the required suffixes, excepting pluralization. In roots which end with the same letter as the desired suffix, a glottal stop (‘) is used (example: “Que’i” for the use of the word weird as an adjective). This may also be employed in situations where sounds may be distinct, but the speaker may not be able to differentiate between the different sounds due to their native language. Word order is standard SVO. Adjectives are placed directly after the word which they describe, for example, what may be written asthe handsome boy ran inside" may be written as “vura miski tenoko ojopi oqa.”, or translated literally, “Boy who is handsome moves fast inside”. However, when combining words in order to form a singular object, the Object-Adjective order is swapped, being combined in a Adjective-Object order (i.e. 'valfrukta' for 'banana'). Roots which would normally feature a required suffix as well do not in a combined word. Lexicon all roots are displayed without their required suffixes. All words are placed in (English) alphabetical order as well, for the convenience of the viewer. Roots * Aest - Animal * Aft - To Produce Sound/Call * Alk - Embarass * Alkak - Triangle * Alost - Compete * Am - Mother * Anh - Intercourse * Anton - Decade * Aten - Liberal * Ato - Left * Atoreq - Leftist * Ej - Thing/Object * Ejan - Game * Ejn - Gas * Est - East * Etok - Feeling * En - Clever * Farstr - Down * Faskist - Fascist * Fins - To Love * Fip - Bug * Fon - Finished * Frest - Millenium * Frukt - fruit * Fur - Hot * Ganl - Big * Gant - Gram * Gij - To Give * Gin - Deity * Gisn - Blue * Gog - To Walk * Gunt - Weapon * Ilkn - Solid * Ilnak - Tool * Istan - Colorful * Jans - Sleep * Jaq - Liquid * Jops - Brave * Kaf - Make * Kaptu - Money * Karas - Green * Kof - Command * Korn - Company * Kot - (Cloth)ing * Kr - Fire * Kukrov - Towards * Kune - Square * Kuns - All * Lanj - To Hunt * Lans - Hip/Side * Lep - Tree * Lept - Food * Lili - Time * Lit - Life * Luft - Arm/Hand * Luk - Light * Lukten - Fast * Lun - Moon * Lus - Good * Mafp - Magic * Mat - Meat * Misk - Beautiful * Mosun - Peace * Nak - War * Nal - Sharp * Nan - Up * Nali - Card * Nar - Name/Word * Nasin - Plan * Nelit - Dead * Nen - Simple * Nep - Absent * Nes - To Fight * Nestr - Meter * Nok - Deep * Nop - Nose * Nort - North * Nuld - Strong * Oj - Container * Ojop- Fast * Ojosent - Month * Ok - Eye * Okr - Above * On - Humble * Onts - Below * Oq - Inside/center * Osor - Begin * Ost - Air * Pikt - Image * Pisk - Freedom * Pof - Lump * Pont - Blunt * Qate - Right * Qaten - Conservative * Qost - Number * Quan -head/mind * Que - Strange * Quent - Safe * Rani - Come * Rat - Stone * Renj - Red * Req - Group * Restr - Fish * Reuv - United * Rik - History * Ront - Circle * Rosten - Hour * Runs - Foot/Leg * Rur - Building * Rust - Flat Surface * Sak - Gross/Sick * Sap - Same * Set - Skin/Outside * Sast - need/want * Sist - Attack * Sib - Mouth * Siks - Science * Skop - Scare * Skosk - Sky * Slank - Body * Slest - Century * Slis - New * Sorj - Know * Sout - South * Srift - Market * Stell - Star * Stestr - Vegetable * Stik - Worker * Stile - hair/string/rope * Stut - Eat * Sunt - Sun * Sut - Changed * Suten - Order * Taff - To * Takan - Broken * Tal - Person * Talsiks - Politics * Tam - Father * Tap - Clean * Tan - Bad * Tas - White * Tat - Computer * Tar - Yellow * Tav - Jealous * Te - Hi * Tek - Abundant * Tekt - Electronic * Tel - Face * Telen - Feeling * Ten - Country * Tenp - Ear * Teno - Movement * Tent - Land * Tep - Be * Tern - Art * Teurj - Hello * Tif - Through * Tos - Cold * Tufi - Clay * Tuft - Tube * Tukten - Second * Turf - Cereal/Grain * Tust - Hill * Tuti - to use * Tvak - Reptile * Uij - To Have/Carry * Ul - To Read * Unkost - Space * Untav - Vehicle * Urst - Heart * Us - Many * Ustgan - Door * Ustnult - Hole * Utul - Back * Vak - Water * Vakst - Liter * Val - Stick/Rod * Valini - Day * Valn - Metal * Van - Sweet/Cute * Vanp - Laugh * Vant - Book * Vas - Unique * Velen - Minute * Vest - West * Vestr - Bird * Vist - Plant * Vok - Product * Vokn - Earth * Vokend - Year * Von - Dark/Black * Vosop - Like * Vopol - Powder * Vrof - Scar * Vul - Woman * Vur - Man * Vus - Enduring Particles Numbers * Nun - 0 * Un - 1 * Fu - 2 * Tri - 3 * Fri - 4 * Anl - 5 * Sup - 6 * Rap - 7 * Vok - 8 * Tok - 9 * visi - Infinity * -vo - ty * -an - hundred * -tec - thousand * -oj - million Pronouns * Je - I/Me * Te - You * Ve - They Others * Et - It * J - And * Jal - To Do * Je - Yes * Ka - Can * Kus - Are * Les - But * Li - That/This * Ne - No * On - To * So - Or * Tene - What/Which * Tes - Them * Tu - In/On * Tus - At * Ve - Of * Vek - We * Vel - By Evidential * Naj - Evidence (self evident) * Nal - Evidence (Unsure) * Nat - Evidence (Proven) Affixes Required * -A - Noun * -I - Adjective * -O - Verb Optional * -U - Plural * -E - Emphasis * -En - Small * -Et - Large * -P - Future Tense * -An - Time-Independent Tense * -K - Past Tense * -Ur - Th (Ordinal) * -Ike - Like * -Ip - Color * -Anla - New * Ank- - 3D Object (Used for identifying shapes as their respective polygons) * Na- - Opposite * Kas’- - Possessive * -Ul - Indefinite * -Ol - Definite * -Ap - Place * -Re - Half * -Req - Belief Example text Category:Auxlangs